Caulscott ONESHOTS
by HarryClarke
Summary: I have remade this lovely thing into a bunch of very delightful one-shots for caulscott because that ship is life.
1. Chapter 1 - Late Night

Max groaned as she restlessly changed her position for what seemed like the millionth time. It was nearing 3 in the morning and she had yet to get a minutes worth of knew the moment she caved into Nathan's request to stay over she'd regret it.

It's this fucking bed,She glowered inwardly as she tugged at the over sized t-shirt he had given her to sleep in. The mattress was too soft, she felt like she was sinking into a marshmallow. It didn't help that this was her very first time staying the night at Nathan's dorm though it wasn't necessarily by choice.

Max had only been dating Nathan for a couple months now and staying the night hadn't been something she was comfortable with yet. Chloe thought she was insane of course. To them she was making a big of deal out of nothing. Especially since the young couple recently started having sex. ( HonhonhnoB) ) In their eyes the biggest step had been taken, so staying the night should be a no-brainer.

Maybe they were right but it didn't matter; it may have seemed weird but spending the night was like another millstones to Max. And she wasn't ready… if it wasn't for the crazy hurricane-like weather going on outside, she would have left Nathans's dorm hours ago.

Hell she still had planned on leaving despite the fact, but Nathan refused to let her go. But there was no way in hell he was about to let her go. What kind of boyfriend would he be if he allowed her to endanger herself like that? Max sorrow he was bring dramatic but Nathan wasn't budging. So they went back and forth about it before he all but begged her to stay at least until the storm passed. When it was going on 12 and the rain still hadn't let up he offered her to stay in. It was a sweet gesture but ended up futile–Max just couldn't get to sleep for the life of her.

She grabbed one of the extra pillows and put it over her face as she let out a frustrated scream. She just laid there with the pillow on her face before finally sitting up and climbed out of bed; maybe a glass of water will help. It seemed childish but it was two in the morning and she hadn't gotten more than five minutes of sleep. Max took off the blanket from her body; time to get up.

Using the flashlight feature on her phone, she walked around his dorm and towards the sink. Once she was got there she grabbed a cup and poured herself some water and leaned against the wall. Facing away from the bed, she drank the cold liquid. She hadn't realized how thirsty she was until she basically drunk it all in one gulp. After pouring and drinking a second glass, she placed the glass down in the sink and busied herself with her phone. Hopefully her eyes would get tired from staring at the screen soon and sleep would come easier.

"What are you doing?"

Max let out a surprised yelp as she whirled around, quickly turning her phone's flashlight on Nathan, who was standing with a confused look on his face. Dressed in only pajama bottoms with his hair in complete disarray,Max felt a rush of heat wash over her. He looked pretty...sexy? …and like he was expecting something–oh right he asked her a question.

"I–I couldnt sleep."she immediately cringed inwardly at how shaken up she would've thought she was talking to someone she barely knew. Nathan clearly noticed as well because he raised an eyebrow, a teasing smile quirking his lips upwards. he flicked on the lights before heading over to her.

"Scared?"he teased as he took her phone, turning the flashlight off before setting it down. Max furrowed her eyebrows; scared? scared of what? Him? Before she could ask an unexpectedly loud clap of thunder made her jump. Nathan chuckled, folding his arms as if she proved some point he was trying to make. Max made a face,"I'm not scared."She said firmly but Nathan didn't look even a little convinced.

"It's okay if you are; it's still storming pretty hard out there,"he smirked," no need to put on a brave face for me I don't mind staying with you until you fall asleep."

"Fuck you, Nate."she narrowed her eyes, he was so damn annoying…or maybe she was taking his teasing to heart because she was tired and irritable. Why was he so upbeat right now anyway? It was too damn early…

"Is that a request?"his his glimmered with mischief. Max rolled her eyes; of course his mind would go there. He was such a guy.

"No," Max said flatly and he chuckled. She scowled at him hating that he was at ease. It was early as fuck how was he so playful? She shook her head as she moved away from him. Weirdo.

She walked towards the sink and placed her empty glass in it. she would just go back to the bed and No sooner than when she put it down did she feel Nathans presence behind her.

"Nate–woah!" She spluttered as he pressed himself against her. Nathan smirked as gripped her waist and pressed himself closer. Once he was where he wanted to be he began slow grinding against her. And just like that both their demeanors changed; the playfulness and irritation melted away into a intense sexual energy.e definitely wouldn't have a hard time getting to sleep now. Nathan smirked, pressing his forehead against hers,"I think I like that idea."


	2. Chapter 2 - Jealous

"What is your problem!" Max hissed, glaring at her boyfriend. "Dont have one." Nate retorted as he crossed his arms defiantly. She narrowed her eyes at him.

The young couple currently stood in her dorm, staring each other down. Max stood in front of the door, looking as if she was one wrong word away from violent reaction. While Nathan stood across from her, leaning against the wall looking like he couldn't care less. It baffled Max that he was really standing there like he did nothing wrong.

She couldn't remember a time Nathan had made her feel this angry or embarrassed. He wasn't perfect by any means and their relationship had been through its fair share of bumps but he never acting like this. He's never been as much of an asshole as he was no more then ten minutes ago.

When Nathan came into Max's dorm, instead of greeting Max like she was his girlfriend—he decided to make a scene. Why? Because he had found her on the floor doing what she had told him , studying for her upcoming midterms with Warren.

But of course that didnt matter to Nathan; it didnt matter the two friends were surrounded by books, notes and study guides. It didnt matter that they had both been deeply concentrated on their work, not even speaking when he arrived. Nope, all Nathan saw was that this friend happened to be male and all common sense flew out the window.

He was rude off that bat to Warren not even bothering to introduce himself.

"Why the fuck is he here?" Were the words he chose to go with. He hadnt even said hello and that infuriated Max. And the worst part was it only worse from there. Now he had the nerve to act like he didnt do anything? Fuck that.

"You dont have a problem, Nate?"she raised her eyebrow at him.

"Nope."he answered, his demeanor remaining aloof. She chuckled; he was unbelievable.

"Right, and I suppose you were rude as fuck out of the goodness of your heart." Max said sarcastically.

"Sure."He shot back, as much as he was trying to appear like he was still unbothered his eyes gave him away. They were cold and hard as the ice they resembled. If she wasn't so annoyed, Max might have been slightly afraid.

"Seriously Nathan? That was a friend of mine and you embarrassed the fuck out of me!"she said exasperatedly.

"Friend? Yeah, okay." He chuckled shaking his head. Max narrowed her eyes as her hands twitching at her sides—he was really about to get slapped.


	3. Chapter 3 - Lucky

"Nathan,let go!" Max squealed as she tried in vain to move out of her boyfriend's grasp. Try as she may it was damn near impossible; Nate was definitely stronger then he looked. When she came over to his place she was under the impression they were just gonna have a chill day. Nathan was bored so she decided to come and stay over.

When she arrived at his place they immediately laid on his bed talking and watch TV. How they got to this point was anyone's guess. One minute the couple was snuggled up and the next they were play fighting or wrestling if Nathan's moves were anything to go by.

"Oh no you don't,"He said keeping Max pinned down to the bed as she continued tried to squirm her way out of his grasp.

"Nathannn,"she giggled as he pretended to body slam her,"stop." He grinned down at her,"I think that mean I win."

Max rolled her eyes but she couldn't help but smile; it was always like that even when he irritated her he always kept her smiling. A smile that had the power to brighten even Nathan's worst days. He needed was to see her smiling face and he felt ten times better. It was corny but true.

He felt the familiar flock of butterflies filing into his stomach, the longer he stared. Yup he still got butterflies.

But who could blame him? In his eyes Max was flawless. she was just so naturally stunning… sometimes it was hard to believe she was real, let alone his. It should be impossible for someone to look this good— or illegal. How does that even happen?

Here she was in his bed wearing one of his old jackets looking at him like he was her world…she definitely was his.

Everything about her blew him away, the way she literally glowed without a drop of makeup,the way her smile lit up her whole face, and her eyes sparkled with a mixture of happiness and love. Her beautiful hair that was so soft to his touch and he always buried his fingers in even when she warned him not to. Her cute little nose, everything about her was perfect in his eyes.

She was his backbone. She supported and loved him like no other—win lose or draw she always believed in him. She believed in him when he had those rare moments he didn't believe in himself. She protected him ferociously but wasn't afraid to check him when it was necessary.

He was so in love with her ; the feeling burned through him setting his whole body ablaze. But it was a good kind of burn, if he could burn like this for the rest of his life…

"What?" Max looked up at him with a shy smile breaking him away from his reverie. Nathan seemed to always have these moments when they were playing around where he would get all serious and just go into deep thought. He never really told her what he was thinking so hard about and the duration of his staring made her uneasy.


	4. Chapter 4 - The right one

"That's the one."

Nathan spoke with confidence as he pointed at his selection through the glass display case; he couldn't believe his luck. He barely had to look around before it caught his eye. Confirming the feeling he felt From the moment he walked through the door of the famed jewelry store. Somehow he just knew the two hour drive it took to get there would be well worth it.

"Excellent choice, Mr. Prescott," the jeweler nodded in approval as she used a the key she pulled from her blazer pocket, to unlock then slid open the glass. With much delicacy she carefully removed Nathan's choice from it's tray and placed it into its proper pillar box. Just by looking at him, she could tell the young man before her was deeply in love. He had to be, no one with common sense would spend the thousands he was getting ready to for just anybody—even if he was using his fathers money.

"I'm sure she will love what you've picked out for her." Nathan looked up from staring at his soon to be purchase to see the jeweler smiling warmly at him.

"I hope so," he couldn't help but smile at the thought of the woman he loved, his beautiful girlfriend, Max Caulfield and her reaction when she saw everything. In a few days time their year anniversary would be here and Nathan couldn't be more ready. He was working hard to make it special and had been for months; this was a important milestone in their relationship and he wasn't going to treat it as anything less. Max deserved the world and Nathan was very intent on giving it to her. It may take awhile but he was going to give her all she deserves.

After all this was the same woman who had dropped everything to go to and cheer him up. She was always expressing her excitement every day. As happy as she was that her boy was going to be okay, it was such a sad way to see the real Nathan Prescott come out. When Nathan spoke to her about it later she admitted that he made her want to cry but she was proud of him.

He was constantly in awe with her ability to balance school, work study and supporting him so seamlessly—none ever getting in the way of the other. Even when she couldn't be at his side all the time she made sure to text him. She sacrificed so much for him—-her time, her privacy—all without second thought…it was only right he made this anniversary an appreciation that was equivalent to that. Or at the least get really close. After finalizing his purchase and signing his name on the receipt, Nathan took the light blue bag, one that almost every woman would recognize and walked out feeling accomplished.


End file.
